


distraction drabbles

by lazulisong



Category: Captain America (Movies), angel mythology - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles from tumblr because today was a Rough</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. angels we have heard on high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saltkettle asked:
> 
> Ok, drabble prompt: you live in heaven and your best friend is Satan, but Satan just decided to do the thing that gets him cast out but you didn't find out because you were at choir practice

“Where’s Lucifer?” says Raphael. It had been a brutal but satisfying practice, and now he just wanted to hang out, stretch out his wings in the Celestial Wind, and watch a star cycle through death and life. “We were gonna meet up.”

“Um,” said one of the cherubim. Raphael didn’t remember their name, but they were always following Lucifer around. Come think of it, it was weird that they weren’t with him right now.

“Man, did you see that shooting star?” says Raphael. “We even saw the light in the practice hall.”

“About that,” says Uriel.


	2. steve usually needs a hug, honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white-aster asked:
> 
> Hi, Meg. I'd like to request something fluffy and cute involving Avengers and stuffed animals, please. *nodnod*

“What is this,” says Steve.

“I brought it for you from Asgard!” says Thor, thumping Steve so hard on the back that he took an involuntary step forward to balance himself. Maybe Nat could have just stood there, but Steve was only a mortal and Thor was bigger than he was. “My mother made many of these.”

Now Steve felt like an asshole for wondering what the hell this thing was, but – it looked rather like a teddy bear Bucky had hit him over the head with when they had been about four, and then given to him, crying, because Steve was crying. Steve had learned quickly that if he cried, Bucky cried, and then hit people for making Steve cry. Once he had hit the ground because Steve had tripped and cried about it.

Nobody made Bucky cry, because Steve was a biter.

The fur was a lot nicer, though, silky and warm, and it was stuffed with something soft instead of Bear Bear’s sawdust. It had pointed ears, like a cat. “It’s kind of cute,” says Steve, “but shouldn’t it go to a kid?”

Thor says, “It’s for you.” He looks really serious about it, so Steve laughs kind of awkwardly and says,

“Don’t you think I’m kind of old for –”

“Steven,” says Thor, very kindly, “hug it.”

He looks like he’s gonna make Steve do it, so Steve awkwardly holds the thing to his chest and squeezes. There’s a ripple of gold light and the stuffed creature shivers and then begins to purr soothingly.

It smells like home, like his mother’s violet sachets and Bucky’s brillocreme and Peggy’s L’Heure Bleu all at once, and Steve says, “Oh,” and hugs it tight.


	3. sam meets redwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> SAM AND ROBO-REDWING MEETING FOR THE FIRST TIME

“I made a drone too,” says Tony Stark, flapping his hand casually at the wings. “It fits in the wings, it should be useful, it kind of has an AI, not much of one, anyway –”

“You made me a robot?” says Sam, who knows better than to let Tony Stark get started pretending he doesn’t have feelings. He’s still not real sure about the guy in some ways, but shit does that guy need a real therapist.

“ _Barely_ a robot,” says Tony Stark.

Sam picks up the control and starts tapping through the menus. There’s a chirp, and part of the backpack detaches itself and spreads out glider wings. It hovers on standby, and Sam taps a command for it to guard the room. It makes a little, happy chirp, and starts gliding around, looking at things.

“I’m gonna call him Redwing,” says Sam.

“What,” says Steve.

“I’m still mad about my birdwatching station though,” says Sam, peering through Redwing’s eyes through the gauntlet.

Steve sighs.


	4. naptime with the falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vividly-v asked:
> 
> Sam Wilson, taking naps for great justice.

Here is the difference between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes:

They’re in Wakanda, and His Royal Hotness – Sam means Highness except actually he means Hotness – has given them a villa to stay while Bucky recovers from having most of his arm blasted off by fucking Tony and Sam recovers from being in supervillian jail and Steve recovers from, well, causing most of it plus Peggy’s death. They’re all a little rough, but they’re doing okay.

Sam dragged all the cushions and pillows he could find into the atrium, arranged them into a nest and sank into them with a long sigh. Just as he was falling gratefully into sleep, a shadow fell over him. Sam opened one eye.

“Are you – taking a nap?” said Steve.

Sam did not dignify that with a response. After a minute, Steve sat down and Sam heard the scritching of a pencil. Well, good, drawing was good for Steve.

Sam woke up again when another shadow fell over him. This one didn’t say anything, but he felt the cushions being compressed and then Bucky’s head landed softly on Sam’s stomach. Bucky cuddled in, adjusting his shoulders so his stump didn’t lie weird. Then he said, “Steve, get over here or I’ll put my feet in your face.”

“I can keep watch,” said St Steven, the martyr, and Bucky sighed and moved. Sam cracked an eye open as Bucky hooked both feet around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him bodily over.

“This is nice,” said Bucky, cuddling Steve into his armpit. 

“Mfffffth,” said Steve, resentfully, but Sam and Bucky ignored him, and Steve fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that after the events of Civil War, Sam only calls Tony Fucking Tony and Rhodey only calls Steve Fucking Steve, which gets a little awkward sometimes but the laws of brohood bind them to it.


End file.
